And I
by vegetafanic1
Summary: The princess, the duchess, the commoner, the prince, and one BIG problem. ChiChi is going to take her father's throne, but what her father throws at her catches her and her friends off quard. GCC BV mainly. NEW TITLE!
1. The princess & the duchess

_**And I**_

It was a sunny day and the palace lit up. It's beautiful marble shined and could be seen across the land. Inside her room the Princess stared out her window and sighed. She watched the people of her kingdom work below her. She walked into her room and silently sat down. She stared into her mirror.

Her long shiny black hair went down her back and her sliver crown sat on top of her head showing everyone she was royalty. Her midnight black eyes were shiny and were full of boredom. She sighed once more and stood up. She could go on a walk in the gardens. That would cheer her up.

She walked down the huge hallways of the palace that would be hers. She was almost eighteen and would have to find a husband soon. She didn't want to marry a rich pretty boy or a stuck up selfish jerk she just wanted love and she didn't care where it or whom it came from. She walked through the huge palace doors and walked into the garden.

She walked by bush after bush. Her father saw great in her and knew she would do well for the kingdom. She sat down on tree swing, but she could barely fit because of the dress she wore. It was puffy and pink; she hated puffy pink dresses. She kicked her feet off the ground to make the swing go.

She turned her attention to the workers. She saw many of them and they all were grateful and adored her and her father. She noticed one working. He was an elderly man and his name was Gohan; well she thought it was. Didn't Gohan have a grandson? She looked around. She usually saw him once or twice every few months.

She looked up at the palace. She spotted him he was cleaning the windows. He was flying? She really didn't know where he got all of his skills they just were there. She knew he was strong and was trained by his grandfather. She stared at him. His black hair spiked up in all kind of directions. She stopped her swing and jumped off. She carefully landed on the ground she knew her father would not be pleased if she broke a bone.

She started walking towards were he was. She stopped and looked up; she just watched him. She smiled he was quite cute, really cute. "Hello Goku," she said loudly for him to hear. Her voice was angel like and could make the birds sing the sweetest tone.

He looked down and grinned. "Hello Princess Chi-Chi." He flew toward the ground and landed softly. "How has your day been?" he asked. He leaned against the palace wall.

"My day? Well it's been completely boring and nothing exciting. How has yours been?" she said sweetly.

"Busy. So…anything new other then stuff I might know?" He asked. He kept that cute grin on his handsome face.

"No…everything is the same as far as I know. You know my father tries to keep stuff away from me that might make me worry or what not. Has your grandpa been doing well? I heard he was sick," she stated.

"He was…he's getting better. You know my old man he doesn't let anything keep him down…not even a stupid illness," he said chuckling at the end.

She smiled. "That's true. So how has your months been? Any new jobs or what not?" she asked. She placed her hand out in front of her and holding onto her dress.

He shook his head from side to side. "No…I was busy taking care of gramps. So have you found a suitable husband?" he asked as if it was a joke.

"No I'm not interested in marrying some pigheaded prince. I really don't like the idea of someone loving money more than he does me. It's sickening," she said sticking her tongue out. She giggled.

Her giggles were like music to his ears. He grinned. "Does sound really stupid. Why would he want money when he's got you?" he questioned.

She blushed a shade of pink at his comment. "Thank you," she said looking at her shoes. She looked at him. "So…I better leave you to your work…I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." She said turning on her heels. She waved and said good-bye then walked back into the palace.

She took a deep breath and released. She didn't realize she was holding it in. She walked down the only halls. There was no one in them for some reason. She walked into her father's throne room. She stopped in the doorway.

Her father was talking to a man with a purplish color of hair and a young woman with blue hair. They turned around and looked at her. The woman smiled and walked over to her. "Princess Chi-Chi," she said hugging her.

"Lady Bulma," Chi-Chi said hugging her back. "Good to see you again. It's been awhile." She looked at Bulma's father. "Lord Briefs," she said sweetly. Bulma's father was the duke. She looked at her father. "Would it be a problem if Lady Bulma and I went to my room?"

Her father grinned. "Go on dear," he said dismissing her.

The two girls walked out of the room. Bulma turned to Chi-Chi. "Princess how has your day been?" she asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Were not by anyone you can drop the title…we're friends here remember?"

Bulma smiled. "Girl I've been crazy…I swear I'm going to pull out my hair," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "What do you mean? What's going on? Are you keeping something from me?" Chi-Chi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Bulma answered. "It's just my father…you know how they are."

Chi-Chi nodded. "I do very well know how they are. At least you won't have to sit on a throne all day and make rules and deal with people's problems like I'll have to once I'm crown queen," Chi-Chi stated frowning.

"There'll be a king by your side, you know? He has to help out with that kind of stuff. So how long do you have to find a husband?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "A few months," Chi-Chi answered. "And the worst part is that he MUST be a prince or duke."

Bulma wrinkled her nose. "I feel sorry for you. My daddy says I won't have to marry till I'm at least twenty-five or so, but I must marry one day," she stated.

"We'll suffer together," Chi-Chi stated linking arms with her friend since they were kids. "You and me."

"What if I have to move to another kingdom?" Bulma questioned. "That would be the worst. So…have you seen him lately?"

Chi-Chi looked at her friend. "Seen who?" she asked. They walked into her room and sat down on her very large bed.

"You know who. Goku…that guy remember?" Bulma said smiling.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I did see him today…he's been doing great. He still does the same job and his grandpa is fine," she stated.

"Really? Must have been great seeing him again…I've been busy traveling to town to town. So what else did you talk about?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing really," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma raised her eyebrow. "Like I believe that. Chi-Chi you know me. I must know every little detail…even if it's boring," she stated. She smirked. "Come on you can tell me anything."

Chi-Chi looked at her. "That's the truth Bulma. Jeez I can't believe you thought I would keep something from you," Chi-Chi stated. She giggled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You just reminded me of something…Krillin fell off my house the other day…he's in a cast now…just his arm though. How do they do it? Krillin and Goku…how are they so strong?" she wondered.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I saw him flying today…it must be nice to fly…what do you think?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I think I need a good man in my life," Bulma stated.

"Huh? Bulma we weren't even talking about that. You're impossible you know that. We can't even have a conversation without you bringing up something about a man or how we need good ones," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes at her friend.

Bulma smiled innocently. "It's me. Look at us…we deserve the best of the guys out there. I mean we're gorgeous," Bulma stated. She stood up and looked at herself in her mirrors. "We both have the most beautiful bodies in the kingdom…probably the whole Earth."

"Bulma really…" Chi-Chi started but Bulma kept on going.

"Our hips are just right…we have great skin…smooth and soft…we have great hair and perfect eyes…don't get me started on our asses," Bulma giggled.

"Bulma come on…be serious…we weren't talking about our bodies…plus mine is better than yours is," Chi-Chi stated standing up.

"Please…just look at us. Those boys better eat their hearts out…we're going to be killer. Wait we already are. Just look at our breast." Bulma stated. She laughed.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Yeah cause we have such long lines," Chi-Chi said putting in sarcasm.

"They'll be coming…just look at us," Bulma stated lifting up her hair and winking at the mirror.

Chi-Chi stepped in front of Bulma. "We were talking about flying can we please go back to the subject?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi went on. "I want to know how they do it. I mean it must be wonderful." Chi-Chi said smiling.

"It would be cool having a man who could fly…what do you think?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi snapped. "There you go again. Get your mind out of the gutters. Yes it would be, but stop talking about men." Chi-Chi glared at her friend. "Okay?" Bulma nodded again. "I wonder if he would teach me?" Chi-Chi said mostly to herself.

"Do you like Goku or something?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi looked at her friend in shock. "What?" she asked. She stood up. "Bulma! Why would you say something like that! Stop thinking about guys just for one minute! Were you listening? Hello Bulma," Chi-Chi said looking at her friend.

'_I'll take that as a maybe most likely' _Bulma thought. She smirked. "I'm listening and I'm sorry…I just can't help it okay?"

Chi-Chi huffed. "Bulma you're unbelievable…now…what were we talking about? Bulma way to go you made me forget," she snapped.

Bulma smiled. "You were talking about flying and what not…told you I was listening," she stated.

Chi-Chi shot Bulma a death glare. "Anyway I want to know how they do it. It looks so easy, but it isn't cause you would see more people doing it."

Bulma started laughing.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "You pervert I didn't mean that. I meant flying…jeez Bulma you're worse than I thought you were," she said shaking her head. "How do you think they do it?"

"They jump off of buildings….how the hell am I suppose to know?" Bulma questioned. "I'm not a fighter I'm a Duchess remember?"

Chi-Chi sat back down on her bed. "We've been talking about nothing forever…it's already been an hour," she stated.

"It has?" Bulma questioned. "Well it doesn't matter anyway…I'm staying the night…yea me," she said clapping her hands.

"Get real," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"I am real…I'm as real as I can get and I'm loved for it," Bulma stated.

"You really are a card…you know that?" Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma curtsied. "Thank you thank you ladies and gents." She smirked. "Am I not funny?"

"You're hysterical," Chi-Chi stated rolling her eyes. "Now come on…what else are we suppose to do for hours and hours no end?"

"We can talk about what I did in other towns and people I met and what not," Bulma stated.

"No thanks," Chi-Chi shaking her head. "I'd rather die."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Well then go and crawl into a corner and die you won't be missed," she stated. She giggled. "I can't stay mad at you…I am so hopeless."

Chi-Chi nodded agreeing. "You are hopeless and you're a nut…you can't say nothing bad about me," Chi-Chi stated. "Don't make me get started on you Bulma. I know some things."

"Really? I know some things too. Really Chi-Chi I will cry for you on your wedding. Me? I'll fake my death or run away…you can't," Bulma stated.

"I'm stuck being with some guy…why me?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma smirked. "You know…you could be like one of those queens that have affairs with the hot dudes and fall in love. Then the king and him fight and you end up being with the hot guy and you find out the king was having an affair with your sister, but all ends well. You know like in the movies," Bulma stated in dream mode.

"Bulma get in the real life and out of the movies. And I don't have a sister. You watch too much crap…I swear sometimes you don't think," Chi-Chi stated.

"I always think," Bulma argued. "I just don't tell you what I'm thinking."

"As do I you. You'd make a big deal out of it. Bulma, what is going to happen to us once I get married and become queen?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm almost afraid to find out."

Bulma shrugged. "I can't tell you. I really don't know Chi, I can't see in the future, but if I could I'd change it if it were bad. I really would," Bulma stated.

The girls hugged.

"Promise we'll be friends always," said Chi-Chi.

"I promise," said Bulma.

"Through thick and thin?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Life and death," Bulma stated. "Girl you know we can't be spilt up."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Let me go get dressed. I want to get into my nightwear…you can change in my closet," she stated walking into her large bathroom.

Bulma nodded and went to Chi-Chi's huge closet.

Minutes later they both came out in their night gowns that if their fathers knew about they probably wouldn't approve for they wanted their daughters to be young ladies that did not get dirty and do such things. Bulma's was red and Chi-Chi's was a dark purple.

Bulma giggled. "Told you we were hot…this could stop a guy in his tracks," she stated.

The gowns went to the thigh and were spaghetti strapped and were laced around the edges.

"Where did I get this anyway?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Bulma raised her hand. "I sent it to you when you turned seventeen, don't you remember?" she asked.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Chi-Chi mumbled.

"Well if you're getting married soon…you'll need something hot," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I don't want to think about that. Bulma you will be the end of me…my good side anyway," she stated.

"So there is a bad side?" Bulma questioned.

"Stop playing dumb," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma smirked. "Should I go take a walk?" she asked.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "You really are crazy…you need help…maybe a man would be good for you," Chi-Chi remarked.

"If you marry someone as hot as Goku…I'll try to stay away," Bulma teased. "But then again…I'll be around the world looking for my own hot guy."

Chi-Chi looked at her. "Hot as Goku?" she questioned. _'Please_ _where am I going to find that?' _She looked at Bulma. "See you're mind can't stay clear."

Bulma nodded. "True…but hey I'm a woman," she stated.

"Are you saying I'm not?" Chi-chi asked.

"No…never mind…it was a figure of speech," Bulma said spraying some of Chi-Chi perfume on her.

"Bulma…you're going to drive someone to insanity," Chi-Chi stated. She walked up to her dresser. "Shit," she cursed.

"What?" Bulma asked turning to Chi-Chi.

"I forgot something," Chi-Chi stated.

"What?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi turned around and faced her. She put an innocent smile on her face. "I forgot to send your birthday present," she stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Which one?" she asked.

"Your latest one," Chi-Chi answered.

Bulma looked at her. "Well what is it?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi handed her a box. "The perfume you liked on your last visit," she stated.

Bulma smiled and read the card. **"To Bulma…have a great nineteenth birthday. Sorry I couldn't be there…well it's your fault…you're somewhere across the ocean. Well I hope you like your gift. Love Chi-Chi,"** Bulma read the card. She looked at Chi-Chi. "Awww," she cooed. She hugged Chi-Chi. "Thanks that's sweet."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Well you know. But I still can't believe that one time you sent…ahem," Chi-Chi blushed.

"Oh come on…it wasn't that bad," Bulma stated.

"If my dad found that he would have went insane…you know what you sent?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma smirked. "A book," she answered trying to be innocent.

"A book? Come on Bulma. A book of what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well you know…you were sixteen. You were old enough to understand it. So have you read it yet?" Bulma asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No…Bulma I swear…and you say you're a virgin," Chi-Chi said brushing her hair.

"What are you trying to say? Are you calling me a whore? Just because I want to look good and show off my body doesn't make me one. It's what a person does you know," Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't calling you that. It's just hard to believe all of the things you say, think, or send ME," Chi-Chi stated. She put her brush down and walked t the bed. "So…I know you're dying to talk about the boys you've seen on your trip so shoot away."

"No…you'll make fun of me…besides there were none," Bulma stated.

"Come on Bulma you dying to blurt it out…just go on and say it…I'll pretend I'm listening," Chi-Chi stated. Bulma glared at her. "Ok I'll listen. So go on."

Bulma cleared her throat. "Well it all started when I arrived…."

**An hour later**

Chi-Chi was sleeping on her bed while Bulma kept on going. Bulma turned around and looked at her friend. "Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi shot up. "What?" she asked.

"You fell asleep," Bulma stated glaring at her.

"Well…it was boring…it was just like your last trip," Chi-Chi stated. She yawned. "How do you not kill yourself on those trips? They sound SO boring."

Bulma growled. "Well I'm sure it was about Goku you would listen," she hissed. She pulled back the covers and slid in Chi-Chi's bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Never mind," Bulma shot at her.

"Come on. What the hell what did you mean? Are you trying to tell me something? Just say it," Chi-Chi snapped her fist balled up by her side.

Bulma snuggled into the blankets more. "Don't feel like it," she yawned.

Chi-Chi growled and grabbed the blanket and pulled them off the bed. Bulma shot up and glared at her.

"What did you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind…and I meant that if it was about a hot guy you know," Bulma stated. It was a lie, but she wasn't going to tell Chi-Chi that. She grabbed the blankets from Chi-Chi and put them back on the bed and curled up.

Chi-Chi got on her side of the bed. She watched her clock for what seemed like forever. She heard Bulma lightly snoring. She giggled. Bulma was probably dreaming about some guy or guys rubbing tanning lotion on her. Chi-Chi couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about being married to some selfish prick that didn't even pay attention to her. Eventually she fell asleep dreaming about a man who loved her for her and not her money or title.

YEA! What did you think? My first Goku and Chi-Chi fic. Well they're in my other stories and what not, but you get what I mean. So please tell me how I did in a review please.

_**vegetafanic1**_


	2. The Commoner

_**And I **_

Chi-Chi sat on her throne next to her father's and listened to a villager's problem. She really didn't have to be there, but she went anyway to help her father. She was wearing a nice red dress a lot better than the one she wore yesterday. She rested her chin in her hand and stared at nothing. She heard her father clear his throat. She looked at him. He was giving her that 'that's not really princess like' look. She put her hands in her lap and looked at the man.

She sat there for what seemed like an entirety. Who knew what Bulma was doing, probably having fun or talking to the guys around the palace either way Chi-Chi wanted out of here and doing that. She looked at her father pleading that it would end soon. He just kept looking at the man and nodding at his concerns.

"We will try our best and thank you," said her father. The man bowed and left the room. Her father looked at her. "You may go now honey."

She smiled and kissed his cheek then stood up and walked out of the throne room and down the halls. She basically ran out of the palace and into the back. She scanned the area. Where was Bulma? She growled. This was going to take forever if she had to search the whole place.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma snuck behind Goku and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Oh Lady Bulma…I didn't see you," he stated.

She smiled at looked at him. "Really Goku…what are you doing here in the stables this isn't your job last time I checked."

He sighed. "You caught me…Yamcha isn't here yet so I'm covering for him so he doesn't get fired," he stated.

"I won't tell I promise," she said putting a hand over her mouth.

"How is the princess?" Goku asked.

Bulma smirked. She knew he had a crush on Chi-Chi; he couldn't hide it. "She's fine, you should talk to her sometime today."

"That's good…why are you dressed like that M'lady?" he asked looking at her choice of clothing.

She was wearing slacks that went over her boots and a blue shirt. "I'm going riding," she stated. "Chi-Chi said I could ride her horse all I want as long as her horse isn't harmed in my activities," she stated.

"That would explain what you're doing here. So when did you get back?" he asked.

Bulma smiled. "Yesterday," she stated. She pouted. "Didn't you noticed me…or were you too busy staring at Chi-Chi?"

He blushed and had a goofy grin on his face. "It's not like that…you weren't outside at all…so I didn't see you," he stated.

"If that really was your answer you wouldn't be blushing," she stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Younger people always in denial."

"You're not that much older," Goku stated. He chuckled and added. "You sure don't act it."

"Well that was just rude," Bulma snapped. "Please bring me Chi-Chi's horse at once.'

Goku rolled his eyes and headed to a stable. _'She acts like she's in charge around here'_ He shook his head and opened the stable door and grabbing onto the ropes of a beautiful white mare.

Bulma smiled and ran up to the mammal. "What does Chi-Chi call this one?" she asked.

"The princess calls her Winter," Goku stated. "She's a great horse…you'll love her."

"I already do," Bulma stated swinging her legs over the saddle and pulled herself on top. She smiled down at Goku. "What do you think? Do we look good or what?"

"You're crazy," Goku said walking away. He opened the doors and waited for her to ride out.

She gently kicked Winter's side and they were off. She waved at Goku once they passed. "See ya." She faced forward and kicked Winter once more.

Goku shook his head. After all of the years he'd known her he still didn't get her on bit. He walked out of the stables and bumped into Chi-Chi. They both fell on their rears. Goku was the first to stand up. "I am so sorry Princess Chi-Chi," he stated helping her up.

Chi-Chi dusted off her dress. "It's fine…really, no harm done," she stated smiling ever so sweetly.

He grinned. "That's good…I would be in real trouble if there was," he stated rubbing the back of his head. "I should really watch were I'm going."

Chi-Chi giggled. "Have you seen Bulma anyway? I'm looking for her and really need to talk to her," she stated.

"Well she was just here…and she took Winter," Goku stated.

"She always has to take my best of everything. Well could you please bring me Wind I would be ever so grateful,"

Goku nodded and walked up to another stable and opened it. He grabbed the ropes of a gray mare and handed them to Chi-Chi. She smiled and sat her butt on the saddle and her legs hanged off the side so she wouldn't wrinkle her dress that her father gave her.

She smiled at him. "See you around Goku," she said before tapping her horse's rear to make her go. Chi-Chi stared at him till he was out of sight then turned her attention to in front of her.

A young man ran up to Goku; his hair to his shoulders, he was known as Yamcha. "Sorry I'm late, did anyone come here?" Yamcha asked.

Goku looked at him. "Bulma and Chi-Chi, that's it…next time try to call Krillin," Goku suggested.

Yamcha nodded. "Sure," he said picking up a pitchfork.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

She rode by the creek and scanned the area. She didn't see her friend anywhere. She tapped Wind again and steered her right and went back up the hill faster than they did coming down. She looked around the open range. Where would Bulma go? She tapped Wind again.

She saw a horse riding up the hill. Chi-Chi's eyes widened it was her horse, Winter. She steered Wind the way Winter had came from. She stopped and hopped off of Wind.

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. She walked around and couldn't see her friend. "Bulma?" Not hearing response was creeping her out. "BULMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Birds shot out of the trees.

"Don't have to yell," she heard her friend's reply. Bulma hopped out of a tree. "What?"

Chi-Chi tried to keep her temper locked in. "Why didn't you answer me the first time?" she asked.

"Didn't hear you," was all Bulma said.

"Why was Winter running up the hill?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She did? She might have seen a snake or something. I left her over there tied up; I don't know how she got lose. Honest," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "She can't untie herself…unless the rope wasn't tight? Bulma did you check it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I did…twice…and there was no way to hell she could have gotten untied unless someone untied her or she is really strong," Bulma stated mocking Chi-Chi by putting her hands on her hips.

Chi-Chi and Bulma turned around the same time looking around the area. "Do you see anything?" Chi-Chi asked standing back to back with Bulma.

Bulma shook her head and gulped. "No I don't," she answered.

A bush rustled and something stepped on a branch.

"Hear that?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes I do…what do you think it is?" she asked.

"A wolf…a bear…a freak…a MONSTER!" Bulma shouted. She started laughing and looked at Chi-Chi. "Come on there is nothing out here."

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "One day there will be something out here and you're going end up being…" she started.

Bulma cut in. "You know if it's some kind of monster or wild animal a handsome hot hunk would probably save us from our doom. That would be so hot. Why don't those things happen to us anyway?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Bulma be reasonable,"

Bulma watched after bush and after bush moved. "Ok maybe something is out here…I'm not scared though…" she stopped.

A rabbit hopped out of the bushes and ran passed them.

Bulma screamed and Chi-Chi just looked at her. "It's just a rabbit Bulma…come on," she ordered dragging Bulma to Wind.

"Hop up before I leave you here with the rabbit," Chi-Chi ordered.

Bulma looked at her and jumped up on the saddle, Chi-Chi was following after. Chi-Chi made a click-click sound and Wind started up.

**Outside the palace**

Goku was trimming the bushes in the garden and his friend Krillin walked up. "So are you done yet?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked at him. "Yeah almost…we could go get something to eat after this…what do you say?"

Krillin nodded. "Sounds good to me…hey listen…don't tell anybody, but I heard the king…he was talking to somebody," Krillin whispered.

"You were spying?" Goku asked in shock. He pulled his friend out of sight from any workers.

"No I wasn't spying I just over heard when I walked by when I was doing my shift, and I heard him talking to…" Goku cut him off.

"Krillin if this is going to get us in trouble I don't want to know. You always get us in trouble some way and I don't feel like getting arrested if this is personal and has nothing to do with us what so ever," Goku stated.

"I don't know if we'd get in trouble…but it's really important…our shifts probably will be doubled," Krillin stated mumbling the very last part.

"I already knew our shifts were doubled do you not check these things. Krillin what ever you know forget and don't let what ever it is bother you. It's probably a visitor," Goku said walking away.

"It's a visitor, but," again Krillin was cut off.

"Do you always have to be a worried wart?" Eighteen questioned. Eighteen had shoulder length blond hair tied up and was wearing a not so classy outfit.

Krillin looked at her. "I'm no worried wart…I am perfectly calm till the day arrives for our doom…I know whatever is one it's way is not good news, but hey don't listen to the midget with no hair because he doesn't know what he's talking about," he hissed.

"You're right he doesn't," Eighteen stated crossing her arms over her chest. "You need a LONG vacation."

Goku shook his head. "You know I am still working here…so can you please leave and meet me later?" he asked.

Eighteen looked at him questionably. "Sure…we'll go," she stated grabbing onto Krillin's shirt collar and dragging him along.

Goku picked up his clippers and walked towards the shed. He opened it up and threw them in there and shut the door locking it. He dusted his hands off and spotted Chi-Chi and Bulma riding towards the stables. He chuckled as he watched Chi-Chi push her friend off and gallop away. Bulma stood up and shouted, shaking her fists.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the un-expecting Bulma. "So have a nice ride?" he asked grinning.

Bulma shot him a death glare that could scare the hair off of children. "Oh it was joyous, cause just look…my pants have grass stains and my father will flip! Oh I'm going to get her!" Bulma snapped. She walked away in a huff growling in annoyance.

Goku shook his head and walked towards the stables. He saw Chi-Chi hand Yamcha the ropes and turn to exit the way he was standing. She smiled and stopped in front of him.

"Good evening," she said sweetly. She walked by and headed to the palace. Goku watched her; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Goku?" Yamcha questioned. He punched Goku's arm to snap his friend out of what ever he was in.

Goku looked at him. "Yeah?"

Yamcha grinned. "Nothing…you better head out…your shift was over last time I checked," he stated.

Goku nodded slowly and walked out of the stables and headed to the village.

**Goku's house**

Goku walked in his small cottage that he lived in for every year and every day of his life with his grandfather. "Gramps I'm home!" Goku shouted.

"In the living room!" He heard his grandpa shout.

Goku set his supplies on the floor and walked into the living room seeing his grandpa sitting on his chair and reading today's newspaper. "You old fool," Goku said chuckling a bit while shaking his head.

Hid grandfather looked at him. "So Goku how was your day?" he asked. Goku sat down on the sofa next to his grandpa's chair.

"The same…yours?" said Goku.

"Mine was good. Did you see any of your friends today?" Grandpa Gohan asked.

"Yeah…most of them They're glad you're better and they having a great time with the double shift. Do you know what is going on?" Goku asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Can't say I do. So shifts were doubled, eh? Hmm, probably another dude coming in to ask for Chi-Chi's hand. Poor girl…her father was lucky enough, but I don't think there isn't a man good enough for her hand. People have gotten more selfish than they were in my day," Gohan stated. "Shucks…in my day…the princess usually was forced to marry an older man…but not now."

Goku shook his head. Here goes his grandpa's 'back in my day' storied even though Goku never got tired of hearing them it's just they were so long. "You're days were way back then Grandpa," Goku stated standing up and stretching. "Call me down for dinner…later…I have to go meet up with Krillin," Goku stated.

Gohan nodded and looked back into his newspaper. "Oh would you looky there," he mumbled to himself.

**At some place down in the middle of the village**

Goku sat at a table waiting for Krillin and Eighteen who always had to be late. He huffed and buried his face in his arms resting on the table. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and looked up.

Krillin was grinning like a two-year-old. "Hey…so how was the rest of your day?" Krillin asked pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Fine…where's Eighteen?" Goku asked.

"She got grounded," Krillin answered.

"Again? How many times does she have to get grounded in a month to make her happy? I swear she's crazy about trouble like Bulma is crazy about tanning in the sun at the beach," Goku stated shaking his head in shame for his two friends.

"You forgot about the guys rubbing lotion on her," Krillin stated.

"I would rather like leaving that part out. So…going to do anything exciting? Cause I'm bored and have nothing to do," Goku stated yawning and stretching.

"You should take a nap," Krillin suggested. "It might make you feel better or whatever. Listen I really think you should know what's going on."

"Krillin I told you once and I'll tell you again…I don't care unless it has something to do that might hurt or kill someone," Goku said in a sleepy voice.

"Well how am I suppose to know if it does?" Krillin questioned. "I'm just one man that happens to be the shortest around not including your grandpa."

Goku chuckled. "We better get going…you know how the richies are," Goku mumbled.

"You mean the people who don't pay attention to use because we're not as rich as them and work in the palace?" Krillin questioned.

Goku nodded and stood up. "Why can't they all be like Chi-Chi or Bulma and at least not look at us like we're trash. At least the girls say more then 'shut up' or 'move out of the way' to us, they say nice things."

Krillin chuckled and put his hands behind his head as they began to walk. "You got that right. What's with them anyway? Just because they got money and don't get their hands dirty makes them better than us? If you ask me that's unfair," Krillin mumbled.

Goku nodded. "Oh well…it's just their stupid stuck up heads," Goku mumbled.

**Palace**

Chi-Chi walked to her room not in hurry what so ever. She saw many servants cleaning and walking around like crazy. She entered her room and shut the door. To her surprise there was a beautiful dress on her bed she went to it and picked it up. It was red one of her favorite colors. It was long and went to the floor and probably dragged behind her and it wasn't puffy it was very nice and had a V-back. She found a note by it and read it.

'**To my lovely daughter Chi-Chi. I give you this gift to wear on a very important dinner party. It is not today and it is not tomorrow just to inform you. You've made me really proud and I can't till you are a beautiful like your mother was. You'll be a great one. Love your father.' **It read.

She knew that meant they had important guests coming. It could be her grandmother and her father wouldn't tell her. He'd let her wait on her own to find out and surprise her. Well she was going to bug him to no end, even if it wasn't princess like, until he tells her who their visitor were.

**Goku's house**

Goku placed his plate in the sink and made his way to his room. He walked in the small room, but was perfect to him and sat on his bed. He stripped off till he was only in his boxers and laid on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He had a big day full of work for him tomorrow; well at least he got paid doing it instead of doing it for free. He turned onto his side and stared at his wall. He started to drift off not knowing that he was going to dream about a certain somebody.

* * *

That's it for chapter two readers! Hope you review! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked it and hope you review again. Thanks to: lone saiyan woman, Wynora, Gosha, and Caryl Mc. Hope to hear from you again and tell me things I might need to imporve on or what not. Oh and yes I did change the name of the story so you know, this fits more and you'll see why soon. 

Now I know some of you know my sister, goku fanatic1, and how she don't update as much as she's suppose to, so who thinks she should start updating, please tell me in a review so I can tell her butt to start working, but I'm only one girl so I need your help pelase, that's all I ask. She needs to update, but no she's too busy on her NEW stories that will be coming out soon and there is A LOT, oh boy I can't even name all of them. So in a review tell me what story she needs to get working on and I'll show her and maybe just maybe she'll listen to you, I think she will.

_**Review please!**_

_**vegetafanic1 **_


	3. A Set Up

**_And I_**

**Palace **

Chi-Chi awoke with the sun shining on her face. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She sat up and walked up to her closet and yawned. She saw a robe and tied it around her and walked to her bathroom.

45 minutes later she walked out nicely dressed in something simple. It was a blue dress that was really cute it was something she would wear to church and it wasn't fancy, but it was lady like. She smiled and walked up to her mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and placed her sliver crown on her head. She looked around jewelry and found a sliver necklace with a red ruby shaped like a heart that hung; it was her mother's.

She walked to her doors and grabbed the doorknobs and turned them and walked out. She saw one of her maids bow and went into her room which she really didn't have to because Chi-Chi already had made her bed and picked up her clothes; she didn't like having people clean up after her.

She walked into the breakfast room and saw her father talking to Bulma's. Chi-Chi looked around the room; her friend was no where in sight and that was odd. Chi-Chi kissed her father's cheek and shook Bulma's father's hand. She sat down by her father and dug into the food that was already waiting for.

"It is an honor and I really don't want to mess up this treaty so there are a few things I would like done and I would like to have you arrange it," she listened to her father say to Bulma's.

Chi-Chi placed her fork beside her plate and looked at the two men. She waited for them to be silent. "Excuse me, but where is Bulma, sir?" she asked.

Bulma's father looked at Chi-Chi. "I'm not quite sure princess…I haven't seen her since last night," he explained.

Chi-Chi's father looked at her. "Is something wrong sweetie?" he asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "When are you going to tell me Father? I would like to know who the guest are…I can tell that this is important and you want it on the down low for awhile, but I am your daughter," Chi-Chi remarked.

Her father smiled. "You sound just like your mother did…you're more like her everyday. Would it be okay if we talked about this later, dear?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes Father it would be fine if we talked about it later. May I be excused?"

Her father nodded.

She stood up and bowed her head and walked out of the room. She leaned against the door. _'Damn it. Do I have to get a spy? Why aren't you telling me Father? I would like to know what we're dealing with. Are they dangerous?' _She thought.

"Good Morning,"

Chi-Chi looked up at ladder that was right beside her. There stood Eighteen hanging up a banner. "Do you know what is going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

Eighteen shook her head. "How the hell am I suppose to know? They don't tell us anything around here. We just work and get paid," she hissed.

Chi-Chi smiled. Eighteen always was like this. "So…you haven't heard anything either?"

Eighteen looked down at her. "You don't even know what is going?" she questioned. Chi-Chi shook her head. "They didn't even tell you and you're the princess…what's up with that? Stupid pricks," Eighteen mumbled.

"One of them is my father Eighteen. Have you seen Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Stupid people. Have I seen her? Uh…no I haven't, you might want to ask someone else I don't really remember who I've seen unless I want to and I would remember because she would have babbled about her trip," Eighteen stated.

"Thanks….see you around," Chi-Chi said waving good-bye.

"Cute dress!" Eighteen shouted after her.

Chi-Chi turned into the hall and saw more maids and workers maybe she would be lucky and see Goku today. She smiled. He was one of the nicest men she knew. She was about to walk outside.

"Princess Chi-Chi what are you doing?"

Chi-Chi turned around. There stood Greg her bodyguard. He used to be a worker around here and she used to have a crush on him; he was only five years older than she was, but that was all history she thought he was okay. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes and a nicely built body, but he really wasn't all too nice to other women.

"I'm going outside," she stated.

Greg shook his head. "I don't think so…I got my orders and there is too much work going on out there that something could fall and hurt you and we don't want that," Greg stated.

"Who gave you those orders?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your father and…" Chi-Chi cut him off.

"Travis?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Mr. Snake doesn't want you hurt this is for your own good princess," he stated.

"Then you come with me then nothing will happen," she snapped.

"I'm not allowed to do that either…I'm sorry you are to stay in doors," Greg stated.

"This is so unfair," she hissed then ran down the hall. Keeping her in the palace what were they doing out there anyway that she could possible get hurt. She stopped her running and turned to face a door. She smirked. She could always do a little kick-boxing to cool her off.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

"What do you mean I can't go in there?" Bulma screeched.

She was standing in front of the palace gates and two guards were blocking her way. "We're sorry miss you aren't allowed in there," guard one stated.

"Why the hell not? Do you know I am? Hello I'm friends with the princess and I'm sure she is wandering where I am," she stated. She balled her fists. If they said no again she was going to hurt someone.

"What's going on here?"

Bulma turned around. Goku walked up carrying a shovel his shoulders he stood by her.

"Their not letting me in," Bulma stated.

"You working?" guard two asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah I was sent here…so are you going to let me in?" he questioned.

"I'm working here too," Bulma lied.

"Where's your supplies?" guard one asked.

Goku looked at Bulma. "She was waiting for me…she has to set up…flowers…in the uh…"

"Princess' room," Bulma finished for him.

The guards mumbled and opened the doors. The two of them walked through. "What was all of the about?" Bulma asked.

Goku shrugged. "Don't have a clue," he stated.

"Thanks…for getting me through," Bulma said smiling.

"You're welcome," he said looking at her. "So why do you want to be here so bad anyway?"

"I want to see Chi-Chi, I'm dying here." She stated.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Can't even live a day without her?"

Bulma looked at him smiling. "You can't either without seeing her," she stated.

Goku looked away. "That's not true…the princess is very pretty, but…"

"But you're a commoner and falling for the princess isn't welcomed? You and I both know that's stupid. Anyone can love anybody they want," Bulma stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you don't have that problem," Goku said looking at her.

"The hell I don't! My father has to like him and he has to come from a family that runs a line of riches and wealth. My father basically chooses for me and once we're married he can cheat on me all he wants, but I can't and I have to bare his children and stay at home and just come to his dinner parties. I don't even get to watch my own kids…and if he wants to leave he gets them and the money and I'm left with nothing, but my first name because my last will be taken," she hissed.

Goku backed away. "Well I'd like to know how you're going to get in the place is guarded," he stated.

Bulma looked at the front doors. Three guards were guarding them with weapons. "What is going on around here?" she asked.

"People are having fits about the guests arriving…for some reason. That's all I know," Goku stated.

"Guests? The palace will have guests?" she questioned.

"Yeah and they're afraid some villagers will sneak in and kill the king or princess," he stated.

"Well I know a way I am going in," she stated.

"Really how?" Goku asked.

"A bottom window of course," Bulma said smiling.

"Okay whatever you say…I have shit to do," Goku stated walking away from the area and to where he had to be.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi had changed into her sweatpants and a tank top. She was kicking her punching bag around like crazy. She had her hair tied in a braid and it bounced on her back. She turned in a full circle and kicked the bag as hard as she could, screaming.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed some of it and placed it back down. She looked back at the bag and got into a position and punched it.

**Tap! Tap!**

Chi-Chi stopped and looked at a window.

**Tap!…Tap!**

She saw pebbles hitting it she walked over and opened it and looked down. "Bulma what are you doing?" she asked.

"You have no bottom windows how do you except me to get…I can't climb up," Bulma stated putting her hand on her hips.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Up course you can there's a ladder right next to you…climb on up," she stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped onto the ladder and slowly climbed up. "If I fall I'm going to kick your royal ass," she promised.

Bulma reached the top and pulled herself in.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Was that hard?" she asked.

"Would you have done it?" Bulma questioned.

"No cause I would never be kicked out of my palace," she stated. She walked up to the bag and punched it. "Okay…I'm cool now let's go."

They walked out of the room and headed to Chi-Chi's room.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Bulma's father asked walking up to her grabbing her hand. "You young lady need to go home."

Bulma grabbed her hand. "I'm not five years old Dad, why can't I be here. This is fucking stupid," she hissed.

"Bulma don't use that tone with me…get home now," he ordered.

Chi-Chi watched them.

Bulma father's grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her down the hall. "Bye Chi-Chi see you later," Bulma said.

"See ya," said Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi your father would like to see you," Greg stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Let me get changed," she stated walking into her room and changing into a tan dressed that went to her knees. She stepped out of her room and followed Greg.

**Else where in the palace**

Goku and Krillin were painting a room south of Chi-Chi's and the king's.

"So want to know what I do?" Krillin asked holding his broken arm..

"No," Goku answered flatly. "I said I don't want to know and I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay…well have you seen Chi-Chi lately?" Krillin asked.

"Not today," Goku stated dipping his brush in paint.

"Well I'm telling you anyway…I heard another prince was on his way…but he's coming today to ask Chi-Chi's hand…but I don't think that's why were working," Krillin stated.

Goku looked at Krillin. "Another prince…do you…think she'll choose him?"

Krillin shook his head. "The Prince of Vorter? Nuh she won't," (Towns in this city will usually be made up.)

"Vorter, huh? I heard he's spoiled, right?" Goku questioned.

Krillin nodded and said "Yep and get this…"

**Throne room**

Chi-Chi un-balled her fists. Another prince. She looked at her father. "I'll see, but I doubt I'll approve," she stated. "I'll be on my way Father call me for dinner." She curtsied and turned around and left.

**Dinner**

Chi-Chi sat down in her chair wearing a white dress. Her father walked in. "Honey I'd like you to meet Prince Edward the fifth," he stated.

Chi-Chi stood up. _'Here we go,'_ she thought. A man walked out behind her father. Her eyes widened he had to be older by more than six years.

The prince walked up and kissed her hand. He wasn't cute at all. "Princess," he said before sitting on the other side of the table.

Chi-Chi looked over at her father. _'This guy has to be at least twenty-eight. What is my father thinking that's ten years difference, but then again he cares if the guys nice not his age.'_ She smiled. "Thank you for joining us."

The prince looked at his food. "Uk…there is too many tomatoes in this…where is your cook…you must tell him at once," he snapped.

"He's a she," Chi-Chi stated. _'Spoiled brat…I'm younger than him and he's kiddish.'_

"Figures…my father says woman aren't good for nothing…but I think they're good at some things," he stated winking at Chi-Chi.

That made her sick that she was about to vomit. Her face turned pale. _'All right this is a no no…hell no would I even think about marrying him.' _She smiled softly and looked at her father.

Her father wasn't really paying attention. "I'm sorry Prince Edward I don't think she meant to…" he was cut off.

"Woman don't mean to do anything…they're just helpless," the prince stated. "You should chop of her head for insulting you with this meal."

"Hold up there is nothing wrong with the meal, but there sure is something wrong with you boy," Chi-Chi snapped.

The prince and her father were shocked.

"Chi-Chi," said her father. He was speechless.

"Well I never…see what I mean…women are…" Edward was cut off.

Chi-Chi threw her bowl at him. "I wish you're mother heard you talking…I bet she wouldn't be pleased with your father either," she hissed.

"There will be no wedding," Edward stated.

"You read my mind baka!" she snapped.

Edward stood up and stormed out of the room. "You better not come back you little spoiled brat," she shouted. "How old was he anyway Father?"

"Thirty I think…not really a good choice huh? I'm sorry dear," her father said looking at his food.

"It's ok Dad…I will find a husband one day," she stated. _'Hopefully.'_

That's it for chapter three. Review if you wish and I hope you do.

**vegetafanic1**


	4. A Day With You

**_And I_**

The rays of the sun barely rose over the hills. Chi-Chi lye in her bed sleepy ever so peacefully in her bed. The rays and warmness of the sun did not wake her, but a tap from her window did. She opens her eyes and blinks. It was sunrise. She sat up and yawned. She looked at her window as another tap was heard. She stood up slowly and walked toward the window and opened it. She wasn't sure who would dare do it especially if a guard would have caught them.

She looked down not expecting it to be Goku none the less. She had a very confused look across her face. "Can I help you Goku?" she asked loud enough so he would hear and no one else would.

He grinned. "Come Princess there is something I would like to show you," he stated.

'What in the hell?' she thought. She smiled. "I'll be right down." She closed her window and locked it. She ran to her closet and slipped regular clothes Bulma had snuck for her. Just jeans and a shirt; her father would not approve, but would not tell her to change.

She opened the doors to her room and stepped out closing them behind her silently. She sighed and walked down the halls cautiously.

Once she reached the back doorway of the palace she stepped outside and headed to the front. Whatever Goku was planning to show her must have been nice or important to bother her, she didn't mind though.

Goku grinned as he saw her come around the corner. "Princess," he said bowing.

She smiled and bowed her head. She didn't have a dress to curtsey in. "Goku." She knew people would not like the idea of her bowing her head for a commoner, but did she care? Hell no, she didn't care what they thought.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "One question, where are we going?" she asked raising a brow. She looked him up and down trying to find a simple clue, but found none.

"It's a surprise and if I told you it wouldn't be," he stated, "but the only way to get there faster than two hours is to fly and for that I must carry you. If that bothers you we could find a ride, but you won't be back by late afternoon."

She smiled. "I do not mind as long as you don't drop me," she proclaimed.

He nodded and gently picked her up and took off into the air to head to the surprise. Chi-Chi blushed a bit, but shook it off and watched the ground below them.

Fifteen minutes later Goku slowed down and headed towards the ground. He landed in an area surrounded by trees. He gently let her go so she could stand.

"Is this it?" she asked looking at him.

"No, it's just a little walk, two minutes tops," he answered. She nodded and they started walking.

The sound of laughter and friendly screams of joy was heard. She looked at him questionably. "What is going on?" she asked.

He smiled and helped her up a little cliff and showed her a beautiful waterfall and a pond beneath it. The area was surrounded with trees full of fruit. She smiled as she noticed that their friends were there, goofing off. She walked forward and Bulma turned and noticed her, smiling. All of them were wearing swimsuits, well all except Goku and Chi-Chi.

Bulma stood up and walked to Chi-Chi. She hugged her friend and giggled. "About time he got you. So ready to swim?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi's smile turned into a disappointed frown. "I didn't bring one. I did not know we were going to swim today Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "You're going to love me even more. I knew you won't cause we set this up before I even left so when I spent the night I took one of yours," she stated.

Chi-Chi hit Bulma in the arm. "Hand it here," she ordered.

"It's a cute one too," Bulma walked away smiling still. She dug into her little gym bag and tossed a swimsuit to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "This isn't mine," she stated.

Bulma smirked. "Glad that you noticed, you have no bikinis so I gave you one of mine that I decided I never wanted cause I found a better one."

Chi-Chi looked down at the green bikini then looked at the one Bulma was wearing; of course it was red. She rolled her eyes. She knew her friend would rather wear red over green, but that was stupid. "Where do I change?"

Eighteen looked at her. "Behind the bush," she answered pointing at one near a huge tree. "No worries we won't creep up behind you."

Goku walked in the other direction to change into his. "I'll be back," he stated.

Krillin laid down on the grass and sighed. "This is perfect, nice choosing," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Bulma said smiling, "but Goku found it and I thought we should come here for this."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "He meant Goku," she hissed. "Where's Yamcha? He was suppose to show his ass awhile ago."

"The fuck we should know, no one has a tracker on him, no body would," Bulma snapped. "He's probably working or getting out of this, his loss."

Krillin chuckled. "No he probably lost his way here or something," he implied.

Goku came back from changing and looked at him. "Do you really think that he would miss this on purpose?" he questioned raising a brow.

"Well duh, I'm here and the loser is still upset about me dumping him. Well my father found out I was even going out with him after we broke up and trust me it was not pretty what my father said or did," Bulma blabbed.

Goku sat down and chuckled. "Okay, but I don't think that he'll not want to see you, but heh I'm just saying not for sure or anything," he proclaimed.

Chi-Chi came back while glaring at Bulma then sitting down next to Eighteen and Bulma. "So what else are we going to do?" she asked.

"Have a picnic!"

They turned around to see a girl and a boy their age. The girl had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. The boy was tall and bald and had three eyes.

"Launch! Tien! You made it!" Krillin shouted with joy.

The two of them nodded and sat a basket down. Chi-Chi smiled and looked everyone over; this is the kind of friends she needed and if she got married to a stuck up prince he wouldn't let her see them or maybe he would. She would never not want to see them or be apart they were all close.

Bulma opened the basket and dug out a sandwich. "Launch's specialty," she said smiling. She giggled and took a bite out of it.

Chi-Chi looked in and grabbed one too. "Thanks. These are always the best you have to give my cooks the recipe." She took a bite and smiled.

Krillin stood up. "I'll eat later right now it's time for a swim, what do you say Eighteen?" he asked looking down at the blonde woman.

She smirked and stood up. "So I can dunk you and see you squirm, sounds fun," she stated.

"Wait you can't do that," Krillin protested holding his broken arm.

"I can to," Eighteen stated chasing Krillin as they both ran into the pond.

Bulma giggled and looked at Chi-Chi. "So who was the prince? Don't say you don't know cause I saw him run out of town crying. Turned him down too?" she asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "He was a spoiled brat and thirty, he was a pain and insulted the cooking at the palace, he drove me crazy," she stated closing her eyes and munching on her sandwich.

Goku grabbed one and ate it whole. "I guess you really shouldn't except nothing else from them," he mumbled.

"Jeez Goku how can you do that?" Bulma asked taking a small bite of hers. "I mean yeah I've seen you do it, tons of times, but I'm still curious."

Goku looked at her. "I really don't know. I just like eating, I guess," he answered. "It's been this way since I was little. Didn't you already ask this?"

"Probably," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi nibbled on her sandwich and shook her head. "I feel bad for your grandpa, he must have had to cook a lot, jeez poor man," she commented.

"Come on now, let's leave Goku and his eating habits alone," Launch giggled. "We all know the poor guy eats and eats, but he also works hard too."

Tien grabbed a sandwich. "So Goku have you heard the news?" he asked.

Goku looked at him and took another sandwich. "What news? I haven't really heard anything that I didn't know already," he stated.

Tien grumbled. "Damn it, no body knows anything, maybe something isn't happening," he mumbled.

Chi-Chi looked at Tien. "You got a point, my father said we are having a dinner party with someone," she stated.

Bulma finished her sandwich. "But then you should know, I mean you have to if you want to be happy at the dinner or be miserable," she blabbed.

Launch took a bite of hers. "Well maybe not, maybe it's a surprise the king does like doing those kind of things you know," she implied.

Eighteen came back out of the pond and dragged Krillin behind her. She smirked and dropped him and sat down. She grabbed a sandwich and started eating. "I warned him, but does he listen, no. Does anything go through his very bald head?" she asked.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Stop being so mean to him Eighteen, it's not nice, how would you like it?" she questioned. "Plus he has a broken arm that's not fair to him."

"It was never fair to him. Eighteen could always kick his little ass," Bulma proclaimed. "But you know what I think it's the bomb that she's the way she is. You give females a good name Eighteen."

Eighteen smirked. "I do my part, but it's just too easy beating his ass over and over again," she bragged.

Goku chuckled and took another sandwich. "Well you can't beat me that's for sure," he stated.

"Someone's sounding cocky," Launch teased.

Eighteen looked at him. "Why do you think that I can't? Is it because you're taller than Krillin? Got more muscle than Krillin? And a better fighter than…"

Krillin cut her off. "That's enough dissing me now." He as he covered her mouth then released it. "I get enough comments on my arm thank you."

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings Krillin," Chi-Chi proclaimed.

"Even if she was telling the truth about everything," Bulma beamed. "About Goku being a better fighter and all, oh and the height thing so true buddy."

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi snapped. She looked at Krillin. "You know not to listen to her, she's crazy."

Bulma stuck her tongue out. "Sorry for lying down the facts Chi."

Goku stood up. "Sorry Eighteen I just have more strength than you," he stated, "but I do admit that you are strong."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Is it because she's a woman?" she asked.

Goku shook his head. "Not at all, it's because I've had more years in experience with fighting and that I train more often."

Eighteen stood up and smirked. "Fine, but I must warn you to watch your back from now on," she stated sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Okay now that's finish, let's go have some fun, eh?" Launch asked.

They all nodded and raced to the water. Splashing, pulling, tripping, pushing, and chasing each other.

**After they settled down (ten minutes later) **

Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting on a rock above the waterfall looking down at their friends. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "This is great, isn't it?" she asked looking back down.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I don't want any of this to change. This life I have right now I wouldn't change for anything, well except all the annoying princes and dukes. I wish that we could do this every week or at least every other week," she proclaimed.

Bulma smiled. "Maybe we can do that." She looked down at her hands. "Truthfully I'm not suppose to be here or anywhere around you guys. I'm not allowed to go to the palace either."

Chi-Chi looked at her. "Why? I don't get it your father used to be cool with this kind of stuff, but since your last trip he's changed."

Bulma rubbed her arms. "Yeah," was all she said.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me Bulma?" she asked. "You sound so…out of it."

Bulma smiled closing her eyes. "I'm with my friends, I'm fine." She stood up and dived off of the cliff by the waterfall and into the pound.

Chi-Chi stood up. _'What's wrong with you Bulma?' _She thought. She heard rustling behind her. She turned around to see Goku by the bush. "Hey."

He grinned. "Hi. You and Bulma chit-chatting?" he asked sitting on the rock.

"We were she just jumped." She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks again for bringing me here Goku. It's very nice."

"I'm glad that you like it. I could bring you here more often if you like," he proclaimed. "You know where to find me."

She smiled and offered him her hand. "Want to join me? I feel like diving right now," she stated.

He nodded and stood up. He smirked. "But I have another idea of diving." He quickly picked her up.

"Goku? Goku what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked. Before she could get an answer Goku jumped off of the cliff her in his arms. She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They hit the water with a big splash. Bulma screamed moving out of the way and started giggling.

Chi-Chi came back up and growled. She looked around the pond. "Once I get my hands on you Goku, you are so going to get it!" she screamed. She was pulled underneath of the water. She opened her eyes underneath just to see Goku wave at her then he rose to the surface. She growled making air escaped then went to the surface as well.

Goku started swimming to the back of the falls.

Bulma giggled more as she watched her best friend chase after him. "Go get him girl!" she shouted.

Chi-Chi kept her pace. _'You're dead once I get my hands on you, buddy-boy. Oh you'll get it.' _She thought. She watched him swim under the falls. She stopped and looked back at Krillin. "Where is he going?" she asked.

"There's a cave in there!" Krillin shouted out her answer.

"Oh," Chi-Chi mumbled under her breath. She stroked again and smirked. Victory would be hers.

She swam under the falls and popped back up. She looked around and there was a small cave type thing back there. She started walking through the shallow water. _'How weird.'_ She looked around. Yep her friends defiantly hanged back here. There were all kinds of stuff like it was a clubhouse.

She spotted Goku on a bean-chair. "Well, well, look who gave up," she teased.

He looked at her. "So you found me?"

She smiled and sat down on another bean-chair. "This is nice," she proclaimed

"Bulma and Launch's idea," Goku stated.

"Figures," she mumbled. "So was that your great idea? To hide and run?"

Goku looked at her and grabbed a soda from a cooler. "Nope my master plan was to jump off the cliff scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, I was shocked," she proclaimed.

He handed her a soda and opened his. "Whatever you say."

"Cheers." She said as they tapped cans. "This is really cool."

"I usually come here twice or three times a week," he stated.

"Fun," she said looking at him.

"No, no, no I was right!" Bulma and Krillin came walking in Eighteen following behind them.

"Hey," Eighteen said sitting on the couch that was in there. "Ah this is the life."

Bulma smiled and sat down by her. "Yeah. How about we all run away and get out of this place? See the world and what's out there. I mean come on, I've only seen bits and pieces, but we all should," she blabbed.

"What are you blabbing about?" Tien asked as he and Launch entered.

"Getting away from this place," Bulma answered.

"I can't, because of my duty," Chi-Chi mocked. "This is so stupid, I want to see the world too, but no I have to be a princess. Why couldn't Father have had another daughter before me?"

"Oh well it's too late for that," Eighteen stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Maybe we could make a wish on the Dragonballs," Bulma suggested.

"The what?" Launch asked.

"It's a myth I heard in a city I visited," Bulma stated. "There's these seven magic balls and if you get them all you can make a wish, anything that you want."

Chi-Chi looked at her. "Anything you want?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "You just have to gather all seven balls that are scattered across Earth," she stated.

"Well there goes that idea," Krillin mumbled. "That would take forever."

Bulma looked at her hands. "Sorry thought it could work."

Chi-Chi smiled. "It's okay B. I guess I really don't need anything anyway, what about you guys?"

"Nope I got everything I could ever want," Krillin stated.

"I'm good," Eighteen stated.

"Me too," proclaimed Launch.

"Maybe money, but other than that what else should I want, I got it all here," Tien stated.

"Very sweet Tien," Eighteen said rolling her eyes.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Your next, do you want anything?"

Bulma stood up. "I need…I need…I need…nothing. I got…it all too," she answered. She smiled and sat down going into deep thought.

"I got everything I could ever want, but one thing and I don't think seven balls can change that," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "Oh…well you never know."

Bulma leaned back. "There is just one thing I would want too," she proclaimed.

Chi-Chi looked at her. "What? What could you possibly want?" she asked.

"A good man," Bulma answered.

Her friends in the room fell back in their seats anime style.

"Smooth Bulma, smooth," Chi-Chi teased looking at her friend. "A good man? Should have known, should have known." She shook her head.

Bulma looked at the entrance of the cave. "Yeah."

Goku shook himself. "Anyone else ready to go back and swim?" he asked. "Or eat?"

Krillin chuckled. "We'll join you, come on guys." They all left the cave and went back to their activities.

**Goku's P.O.V**

He sat eating another sandwich all in the while watching Chi-Chi goof around with Bulma and Eighteen. He chewed and swallowed the sighed.

"You okay dude?" Krillin asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku answered. He looked at Krillin. "It's just hard you know."

Krillin raised and eyebrow and chuckled. "Sorry dude, but I don't know, I have no idea what you are talking about, mind sharing?"

Goku looked the ground. "Nah it's nothing," he stated.

"You sure? You seem a little off," Krillin proclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sure," Goku answered grinning. "So what should we do after we're done eating?"

"Don't care," Krillin stated. "I want to know what's eating you. You're not telling me something. I'd like to know, you're being like Bulma right now, denying everything."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean there's something wrong with you two and you're not sharing it," he stated.

"No we're not," Goku protested. "And plus there is nothing that could bug her as much as there is bugging me. It's probably more problems with dad."

"So there is something bugging you. You just said it and I quote 'there is nothing that could bug as much as there is bugging me'. So what is it? We're friends, I promise I won't tell," Krillin crossed his heart.

"Promise you won't tell what?" Eighteen asked sitting down by Krillin. She looked at Goku. "Something wrong tough guy?"

"No there is nothing wrong, I swear guys," Goku proclaimed. "I'm serious, there is nothing bothering me now, (mumbles) at the moment."

Eighteen leans back against a log. "I know what Bulma means when she said she needs a good man," she stated.

Krillin looked at her. "That's suppose to reflect back at me, wasn't it?" he asked.

"No, no not at all," Eighteen stated.

"Sorry to tell you this Krillin, but that was reflected back to you and don't even deny Eighteen," Goku protested.

Eighteen mumbled. "Whatever."

Krillin shook his head. "Well I shouldn't be insulted since we really haven't officially been dating," he whispered to Goku.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Well I never asked her and she didn't ask me, it just happened, you know?" Krillin blabbed.

"You're starting to sound like Bulma, but anyway. You love her you said so yourself," Goku muttered.

"Sush!" Krillin shouted in Goku's ear. "I know I said that, but she doesn't know."

"You still haven't told her?" Goku questioned.

Krillin shook his head. "But you know, it's just like a crush, I mean it was only one kiss," he whispered.

Goku grabbed his head. "Stop confusing me."

Eighteen looked at them. "What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing," they both answered.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi who was busy looking back at the three troopers eating. "If you want to watch something watch Tien and Launch chase each other." She looked at the couple. "Love sick fools."

"I thought you wanted to fall in love?" Chi-Chi asked looking back at her friend with a questioning look.

Bulma looked her. "Love? Hmm, what's the use? I mean I'm basically going to have to marry a bastard," she stated shrugging.

"You and me both," Chi-Chi sighed. "It would be nice to though. Just think, walks at sunset on the beach, romantic dinners…"

"Love making," Bulma giggled.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "My point is it would be great to know what's it's like, my father was lucky," she stated.

Bulma nodded. "Mine wasn't," she mumbled.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it," Bulma said in a depressed state.

Chi-Chi looked back at the three dinners. "I mean come on I would die to know what it feels like, even if it's for one day or even in a dream," she proclaimed.

"Yeah," Bulma replied." One thing is for sure though, we won't be virgins all our lives."

Chi-Chi slapped her forehead. "Unwanted pictures B!"

"Sorry," Bulma mumbled. "But you know it's true. If we get married it's gonna happen, that's why I need to find a man soon so I won't have to give it away to the man I marry cause it most likely will be a duke and the thought of that being my first is a nightmare."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "That's why you need a man? Ha you're crazy B, really crazy. I wish I didn't have to marry by my father's choosing," she mumbled.

"Ah ha! There is something you want! I knew it!" Bulma boasted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked looking at her friend.

"You do want something! The Dragonballs might be able to grant that wish! You might not have to marry a man of your father's picking!" Bulma shouted.

Chi-Chi smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Like Krillin said it's a waste of time, it would take to gather all seven and by then I'll be married," she slumped.

Bulma blabbed with her lips and dropped on the ground crossing her legs. "It's not fair! Why can't we do this one thing for you," she pouted. "You don't want to marry those goof-heads right?"

"Of course not," Chi-Chi said shocked. "If I could choose I'd probably marry a commoner."

Bulma looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't know, just most of them you can trust," Chi-Chi stated.

"Could you trust them enough to tell them your dreams? Your desires?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

Chi-Chi looked at the sky. "Yes I could, I've already told the ones I trust, don't you trust them?" she asked mocking Bulma with raising her eyebrow.

Bulma smiled. "I trust them, but I've known them forever," she stated. "I just wanted to be treated the way I want to."

"Me too," Chi-Chi agreed nodding. "I know my perfect someone is out there somewhere and he's waiting for me, I just know he is."

Bulma giggled. "Mine too. He's probably searching the stars for me," she bragged.

"Whatever, I doubt that, who would want you?" Chi-Chi teased.

Bulma giggled again then sighed. "Maybe I am better off with Yamcha until my father chooses."

"Maybe," Chi-Chi replied, "but then again."

"But then again, what if he isn't my someone, I know, I know, but Chi-Chi, I won't ever be with my someone unless I start searching now and never come back until I do," Bulma proclaimed.

Chi-Chi stood up straight. "Isn't it you that tells me let them come to you? Let them beg their way in till they give up everything they have just so you know they love you that much? Don't you say you need a good man every ten minutes? Am I supposed to give up just because you say yours isn't out there? Are you just going to sit around and marry a man that will treat you like shit? Am I gonna be one those queens that has an affair with this hot hero that kills my husband who had an affair with my sister? Didn't you use that line on me? Aren't you the crazy friend that always uses the dumb accuses about guys? Well hello Bulma isn't that you?" she asked.

Bulma smiled. "That would be me, but I don't have the life that you do. I'm the one that should feel sorry. You have to rule a kingdom with a dingle-dork by your side."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Well at least I don't have weird fantasies. I still say you should get some help," she teased.

"Like you don't dream about some guy sweeping you off your feet then making sweet love to you, come on, I know you can't be the innocent not to," Bulma blabbed.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Whatever B, whatever."  
**  
That night** **(Chi-Chi's dream) **

Chi-Chi leaned against her balcony watching the full moon. There was something about the full moon that made her feel safer than usual, but she didn't know why. As she stared at the moon's beauty and the starts surrounding it something crossed the sky.

She turned around and walked back into her room locking the windows. She walked over to her bed and crawled into it lying on her side. She was halfway asleep when her windows opened by the wind. She sat up and looked at the window. A shadow walked in and looked at her. She smiled and stood up.

He walked over to her and fiercely kissed her lips. Chi-Chi kissed back leaning into his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to her bed and continued kissing her.

* * *

Sorry guys you'll have to you use imagination on this. Fanfiction rules, you know them. I don't want this story to go off.

* * *

**End**

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and cursed. "Way to go Bulma." She sat up and looked around her dark room. She touched her lips. The kisses he gave her in the dream were so soft and gently same as his touch. She laid back down. She wanted to know why it was him that haunted her mind.

There you go chapter four. Sorry again, but you know the rules or I would have, plus I'm not really good with lemons. Hoped you enjoyed.

**vegetafanic1**


End file.
